


A Helping Hand

by Aryū Muin (Caeslin)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Horror, Community: badbadbathhouse, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Fisting, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Souji You Creep, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't like he could make himself turn away; after all, Yosuke was his good friend." Souji watches TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323838) by [Aryū Muin (Caeslin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin). 



> This is kink fic! If the tags for this story don't sound sexy to you, you may or may not enjoy reading this.
> 
> Originally written for the Persona 4 kink meme, [here](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12960966#t12960966), as a follow-up to [this fill](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12708806#t12708806) (which was in response to a request for Yosuke + shadow non-con + mpreg + humiliation). This isn't actually what I think Souji was doing before he called Yosuke in that fill, but wouldn't it be fun if he was? (No. No it wouldn't.)
> 
>  **Content includes** : noncon, dubcon, non-consensual mpreg (oviposition) via tentacles, mpreg as body horror, egg-laying, fisting, Souji being creepy, and voyeurism. Nothing nice happens to Yosuke in this story.

Souji thought to himself: it was a good thing the Midnight Channel broadcasts didn't make much noise. If they did, he would probably be waking up the house, this late.

On the TV screen in front of him, Yosuke's face was contorted in pain, his cheeks flushed and his eyes leaking tears. Further down, a shadow tentacle throbbed obscenely in his ass; Souji could clearly see the bumps and ridges where it was stretched around thick, fat eggs, and could watch as each of those orbs pumped into his entrance. This was the culmination of several minutes' worth of abuse Yosuke had endured onscreen. Souji had watched the whole thing, from when Yosuke was first seized to when the shadow began to fill him. It wasn't like he could make himself turn away; after all, Yosuke was his good friend.

It must hurt, he thought, to accept something so large as these shadow eggs. His breath coming heavily, Souji reached down to trace the rim of his own hole, to press the tip of one finger into that tight, resisting space. He couldn't imagine the pain of having to swallow just one, much less one after another. He wondered how stretched Yosuke's ass had become, having to accommodate so many.

He let himself imagine more. What must it feel like, to feel the egg traveling deep inside you, until it came to rest deep within your belly? Souji knew it had to be uncomfortable; Yosuke's face attested to that much. He envisioned what it must be like to hear Yosuke's gasps and groans and pleas, to watch up close as he helplessly squirmed. The picture on the TV was staticky, flickering in and out at intervals. Up close Souji would be able to see everything.

There was a taut lump in Yosuke's belly; Souji saw that the eggs were already clustered there, straining at the skin from inside. He grew hot with arousal, as he pictured how Yosuke would look once the eggs had filled him completely, how wide he might be stretched. He would grow so large he could hardly move, maybe; swollen that tight, he would only be able to moan and wriggle helplessly as the eggs shifted uncomfortably in his body. Souji would massage his stomach gently, if he were there, doing what little he could to ease the pain. He would be able to feel Yosuke's predicament beneath his palms.

It would be only a matter of time before those eggs, grown to maturity, would need to come back _out_. Souji tried to picture what it would be like, watching Yosuke give birth (because that's what it would be; they might be foreign objects now, but once Yosuke had nurtured them in his own body, the shadows would become his own young). Surely Yosuke would resist, at first; he wouldn't want to birth such creatures. But an egg would force its way out of his womb whether he liked it or not, and he would gasp as it pushed against the sore, sensitive skin of his passage. Soon its smooth, gleaming surface would begin to show through his pucker, as it distended his entrance and worked its way incrementally out of his ass, the most obscenely intimage sight imaginable.

It would be followed by others; Yosuke would choke as they all crammed in his tube. He would lose all control of the sounds he was making as he had no choice but to squeeze them out one by one; he would groan and gasp and whine, he would pant desperately, he would beg incoherently, he would cry out. If Souji was there, he would stroke Yosuke's trembling shoulders and would run his hand down Yosuke's middle, where his muscles were spasming so hard. He would even delicately trace Yosuke's rim, feeling the strain and stretch of those muscles as they worked to accommodate the eggs. One egg would drop wet and heavy into his palm.

Yosuke would beg him for relief.

"Fuck, it hurts so bad, Souji, Souji -- oh god -- I can't -- please . . ."

Souji would soothe him, dropping kisses on his face, licking at his tears. (And Yosuke wouldn't question him, Yosuke would understand, leaning into him instinctively for comfort, because that's what this was, was him comforting Yosuke.) Yosuke would gasp his name as he felt Souji's fingers tracing the place where he laid his eggs, as Souji grew more adventurous and slipped a finger inside. Yosuke's well-used passage would be warm and slick from the eggs' secretions; Souji would be able to fit a second finger easily, and grasp the next egg when it pushed through Yosuke's ass, work it out of his hole himself.

"Oh fuck," Yosuke would gasp. "Shit, fuck, Souji, _partner_ , please -- don't --"

"Let me help you," Souji would say, flushing at the exquisite sensation of Yosuke's flesh squeezing around his fingers. "There are so many."

"I can't," Yosuke would say, "You can't -- I don't want you to see --" breaking off into a keen, as another egg slipped past.

Souji would show him he didn't need to be embarrassed. He would pluck the eggs from Yosuke's entrance one by one, murmuring words of encouragement and drinking down Yosuke's shudders. He would stroke Yosuke's belly as it slowly grew smaller, as the eggs pumped out steadily into his tube. There would be a growing pile of them on the ground, surrounding them.

As the number of eggs inside Yosuke decreased, the pressure they exerted on his passage would lessen too, and they would no longer be able to push themselves out quite so forcefully. Yosuke would eventually have to strain, working his inner muscles laboriously, to force them out of him; and when they had grown too few in number he might not have the strength left to pass them at all. Souji would have to help him then, but he wouldn't be able to get into Yosuke's ass with only a few fingers. So he would slowly begin to work a third finger into that tight hole; and then, carefully, a fourth.

"No, no," Yosuke would pant, wriggling against him. "What are you doing, partner? There's -- there's no room, you won't fit." He would cry out as Souji stretched his fingers inside, widening Yosuke's hole and allowing another egg to squeeze down.

"There are only a few more. I want to help you, Yosuke. Let's do it together."

Souji would work the four fingers in and out of Yosuke's ass, patient and slow. The muscles there would loosen, gradually, under his careful efforts; the friction he made would become less and less painful, until Yosuke was leaning into it, working himself down on Souji's fingers in tiny desperate grunts.

With a gentle, precise care, Souji would fit the tip of his thumb against Yosuke's ass next to the four slick fingers.

"Your eggs are so large," he would explain. "This shouldn't be much harder for you to fit." And then he would carefully, carefully, begin to work all five fingers into Yosuke's ass.

Yosuke would cry out. The pressure would be tight, squeezing Souji at every point, almost as though it was sucking him in.

"No, no, no--" Yosuke would say--

Or "Please, partner, help me--"

Or no, he wouldn't be able to speak at all, he would be too overcome with sensation. He would just sob and gasp around Souji's digits, and Souji would know he had to provide his friend with relief.

He'd turn his fingers. Stretch them out a little inside. It would be warm, so warm, almost unbearable inside Yosuke; he would be able to feel Yosuke's every convulsion from within.

"You're so good," Souji would say, words meant to comfort. He'd put his mouth to the corner of Yosuke's eyes, sucking away the wetness there.

Yosuke would need to be stretched slowly, thoroughly, to keep him from getting hurt. So Souji would take it slow. He'd stroke the walls of Yosuke's inner passage, relaxing them gradually. He'd slip inside Yosuke one millimeter at a time. And once Yosuke understood his aim he would begin to enjoy it, breathless moans interspersing his hissed noises of pain and shameful sobs. He couldn't work himself down on Souji; he'd be too full for that. But he'd look at Souji with lust-addled eyes like he wanted this from him.

Soon Souji would brush against the edge of one of the eggs, buried deep. He'd have to work to get his hand around it, prying Yosuke's passage wide so that he could form a grip around the slick object. He'd pull it from within Yosuke -- there would be no more graceful word. It would take time, Yosuke's greedy entrance fighting him every step of the way, and Yosuke himself would be writhing beneath him. Finally the egg, and his fist, would squeeze back out.

"Got it," Souji would say, flushed with satisfaction. But Yosuke would shake his head. No. Of course. There were still more.

He'd pull them out.

(And he'd have to stuff his whole arm inside Yosuke to get them, impaling him deep, choking the breath out of Yosuke's body. But Yosuke had been able to take the tentacle. He would be able to handle this. And the sounds he made would be so exquisite . . .)

More encouragement: "You're doing so well, Yosuke, you're doing such a good job. Only a little more. Just hold on a little longer, open yourself for me."

The last egg would be the hardest to seize, wedged impossibly deep inside Yosuke. Maybe it wanted to stay there, lingering in his belly, mixing with his seed and breeding more eggs that would fill him up tight again. Without Souji here he might be pregnant forever, helpless but to host each brood and hatch them and grow fat with even more, over and over in endless succession. But Souji was here. And while he wouldn't mind it, caring for Yosuke while he was in such a helpless condition, this was better; feeling Yosuke squeeze his whole arm, seizing the final sticky egg in his grasp, working it out of his passage with loving attention, was better. Because this would be something he could do for Yosuke.

He'd pull the last egg out, earning a gasp from Yosuke as it strained past his entrance. Souji would show it to him, grinning faintly.

Yosuke would say:

"Partner . . . why did you . . .?"

No.

He'd say, "Please don't look at me--"

No.

He wouldn't say anything.

No, no, no.

He would say, "Thank you."

Souji would bring the egg up to Yosuke's lips, in wordless appreciation. Yosuke would moan. He would lick it, he would suck it, wetting the edges of Souji's fingertips too. He would look sweaty and well-used and turned on and beautiful.

Maybe, in a moment like that, Souji might be able to say "I love you."

And Yosuke would say . . .

Souji's imagination came up short. This was typical. He never knew what Yosuke would say.

He refocused on the TV screen, where Yosuke's belly was still swelling, as the tentacle continued to fill him up. He was crying. He looked afraid.

Souji shifted, licking his lips nervously, and settled back in to watch.


End file.
